


To Have a Home

by onyxfyrefly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxfyrefly/pseuds/onyxfyrefly
Summary: Happy New Year! I hope that the new year brings you joy, prosperity and laughter!I know this trope has been overdone but it's the first thing I've been able to write in months. I should be working on 'Fairytale' but that one is going to have to sit on the back burner for a bit.I'm really struggling with my writing, and life in general, so if you liked this piece of fluff let me know.Everyone be safe if you're partying tonight and if you're not then I hope your sleep is uninterrupted by fireworks, or gunshots depending on where you live.





	To Have a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I hope that the new year brings you joy, prosperity and laughter!
> 
> I know this trope has been overdone but it's the first thing I've been able to write in months. I should be working on 'Fairytale' but that one is going to have to sit on the back burner for a bit.
> 
> I'm really struggling with my writing, and life in general, so if you liked this piece of fluff let me know.
> 
> Everyone be safe if you're partying tonight and if you're not then I hope your sleep is uninterrupted by fireworks, or gunshots depending on where you live.

“Whatcha got there, Lokes?”

Loki’s entire body stiffened and he swore silently. Anthony was the only one who could freely pass through his wards and he had been too distracted to notice the inventor’s arrival. He held the object in his hands closer and glanced over his shoulder. “Hello, Anthony.”

Tony leaned against the doorframe and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I know it’s none of my business but I haven’t seen you around for a few days and to be honest you seem a bit...tense. Is everything alright?”

The mage was silent and curled protectively around his burden. His mind was racing in a million directions. He couldn't teleport, this was much too precious. He could always run but that would inevitably cause more questions. With a sigh he steeled himself and hoped that the engineer would leave before his secret came to light.

It didn't seem possible but Loki tensed even further as Tony stepped closer. The inventor stopped short and frowned. "Now you're starting to worry me. JARVIS said you haven't left your room in days and now you're acting as though you're scared of me or something. Loki, talk to me. Just tell me what's going on and I won't get upset, I promise."

Loki hated feeling as though he were trapped and he fought to remind himself not to tighten his hands around the tiny object in his grasp. "It is none of your concern, Stark. Just leave and-"

"Mew."

Both men froze and Loki felt something cold slip down his spine.

"Is...was that a cat?"

For a beat Loki considered denying it and biting out some scathing remark insulting the genius' hearing but he knew it was no use. His shoulders slumped and he turned to face the inventor. Cradled in his hands was the tiniest, fluffiest kitten Tony had ever seen. It was so small it easily fit into the palm of one of the mage's hands. From what he could see it was pure white except for its face; one side was white while the other was a deep black. It blinked open brilliant blue eyes and let out a tiny meow once more.

"She's hungry." Without waiting for a response Loki waved his hand and a silver saucer full of milk appeared. The kitten struggled to be put down and Loki scratched behind her ears as she ate. He pointedly ignored Tony as well as the ache that was growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Where did you get a kitten?"

"I found her. I was walking and cut through an alley. She was huddled behind a trashcan crying for her mother. I searched and searched but I couldn't find any other cats nearby. I...I think her mother left her because she was the runt." Tony felt the tension in the room increase significantly. He stayed silent as Loki continued. "She was so filthy that I couldn't even tell what color she was." His voice hardened. "I couldn't leave her there to starve. I am not the heartless monster that everyone assumes I am."

Tony blinked as his brain attempted to process the sudden shift in the conversation. "What? Loki, we've talked about this. You're not a monster and you're certainly not heartless." He watched as the kitten, now finished with her meal, curled up in Loki's palm once more and promptly went to sleep. Something suddenly clicked and he jerked his head up to meet Loki's eyes. "You thought I would say no, you didn't think I would let you keep her."

Loki nodded sadly. "It is your tower and your resources. Until Asgard reopens its arms to me I am at your mercy."

The engineer sat down next to Loki and gently brushed the kitten's fur with one finger. Loki nearly flinched at the movement but restrained himself and let out a slow breath when the cat began to purr. "Loki, did you honestly think I would say no?" Loki didn't reply but fidgeted uncomfortably. "I mean, I was never allowed to have pets growing up and the closest thing I have now is the bots but there's more than enough room in the tower for one more."

His head turning so fast his neck nearly popped, Loki's eyes widened with something akin to hope. "I can keep her?"

Tony smiled and patted the fluffy head. "Of course. I'm just sorry that you felt as though you had to hide this from me."

"No it...it is fine. Thank you, Anthony." Loki's voice was thick and his eyes were suspiciously wet but neither man chose to comment on that.

"So what's her name?"

"Skadi, it means shadow."

Tony smiled then leaned back in his seat. "I know you can conjure up just about everything but is there anything you need for her?"

Loki quickly shook his head. "No, I can provide for her. You do not need to assist."

It took everything in Tony's power for him not to roll his eyes. "Like I haven't been planning toy ideas for the past ten minutes." Turning serious Tony placed a hand on Loki's arm. "I know that you hate being stuck here and feeling helpless but I, for one, am glad you're here and I'm happy to help with this. Now tell me what you already have and we'll get JARVIS to order the rest. We'll also have to find a vet, preferably one that makes house calls. They'll have to sign a stack of NDAs of course, I'll leave that up to Pepper..." The engineer continued to babble, not noticing that Loki had yet to reply.

It took a few moments for Loki to recover from his shock but soon he was eagerly compiling a list and assisting Tony in designing toys and cat towers. When he let it slip that he wasn't sure how all of those objects would fit into his room Tony simply pulled up a new project on his tablet and began designing an entire floor for Loki and Skadi.

It was true that Loki was banished to earth, forbidden to contact his mother, and trapped in a building full of people whom he had once tried to kill but for the first time in centuries he was beginning to feel as though he was home.

"Thank you, Anthony, for everything. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for all of this."

The engineer simply shrugged the compliment off. "I like spoiling my friends. Now what do you think about this for a cat tower?"

"We are not building a scale version of Stark tower."

"Come on, it would be awesome! Look, she could perch right here on the landing pad and I could design it so the doors could open and she could have a bed where the penthouse is..."

Loki rolled his eyes and attempted to disguise his delight and relief with sarcasm as he bickered with Tony about ideas for several hours to come.


End file.
